bloodsailbuccaneersfandomcom-20200214-history
Naza'fon
|titles=Witch Doctor}}Naza'fon is a troll witch doctor in affiliation with the Steamwheedle Cartel. Physical Appearance Feeble, 5'5" upright and only 5' hunched over, dark-skinned and gaunt in the face. He is fairly youthful looking for a sickly troll, though Naz refuses to share what his actual age is. When wearing his skeletal face paint, he can achieve a margin of success in hiding his age and health. Naz keeps his hair shaved, part of the "deal" between his patron loa and his split from his native tribe. His hair color is not to be made known. The troll is also covered in excessive scarring all along his arms. To the trained eye, it is clear that they are self-inflicted. He appears to have no shame regarding them, flaunting them, sometimes telling tall tales on the nature of their infliction to freak out the more superstitious-inclined.Bloodsail Hold - Naza'fon Personality Biography Early life Defined by constant sickness as a child, Naza'fon experienced by a series of near-death experiences that haunt him to this day. Seizures, repeated hallucinations, an inconsistent inability to keep food down, horrific allergic reactions, whatever ailed him should have ended his life. Throughout his early years, he was confined to cave living both for his health and for the welfare of his people. They were uncertain of the why and how of his existence; was he just spirit sick, destined to be a powerful witch doctor? Was he sent as a punishment to their people, the spirits' disapproval of their actions? Or a product of malefic forces from outside the tribe, trying to tear them down? The doctor of his tribe eventually declared an ultimatum— go through the coming of age trial and earn his name or let the spirits feast on his corpse. What this trial was, and whatever events transpired remain a mystery, as "these are not things for outsiders." Adulthood And here we encounter a degree of inconsistency. His story changes day by day, ranging from having passed through the trial and becoming a respected doctor for his people, to outright fleeing them and striking out on his own, to being kidnapped by a roving group of bandits, to even being picked up by a massive turtle and carried overseas to fame and glory! Whatever the truth is, a few things are certain. The troll, under some circumstance, left his tribe and was stripped of his name or shed it himself. He refuses to say who or where he came from. He has apparently abandoned his "old practice" and his "old, forcefed ideology on de truth of de spirits." Naza'fon is his current name, shortening it to "Naz" to spare the mouthful. Somehow, the troll came to work with the Steamweedle Cartel, working potions and poisons over, acting as an informant on various troll whereabouts, and beginning to work with traveling groups for negotiating safe passage with the spirits of the land. This has given him grief in some rights, vengeful spirits furious with the Cartel's presence, others hellbent on him for his traitorism. On occasion, he has been required to placate them through promises of steady self-mutilation and blood sacrifice, but otherwise, the troll seems to thrive in the aggression. Whatever the doctor's actual faith is remains unknown. The troll maintains a vitriolic hatred for venerating the loa, sometimes mocking other trolls for being "naive" enough to believe they are any more than tools, batteries for hungry spirits. He loathes ancestral spirits in particular, claiming he'd shed his heritage in a heartbeat. Still, he has admitted relationship to a single, special loa, though who, he is not allowed to share. Currently These days, Naz works closely with a runaway Farraki troll. He acts as an attendant, helping with Naz's occasional health issues, neuroticisms, and collaborating in various workings. They are peas in a pod, albeit argumentative, discoursing over the proper ways to appease and work with spirits. Still, something of a shared ideology binds the two together, Naz sometimes saying he is a "brudda from anotha time." The two find work through the Cartel where they can, affiliated with many of its extended factions. They're opportunists, though opportunists with personal goals, seeking work in the direction they want to move towards. Naz has taken up residence in Booty Bay for the time being, having found a stable income in contract work with the spirits of the Great Sea and its varying seafaring passengers. It is a work that calls to him, he believes, finding a certain "familiarity" in their shared shattering. Trivia Notes and references Category:Characters Category:Troll